Surprise, Surprise
by lovstar
Summary: Sam's birthday's coming up and Jack's trying to get her a present.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Surprise, Surpries

Author: lovstar

Category: future, humor, Sam/Jack, Janet/Daniel romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: Sam's birthday's coming up, Jack's trying to get her a present.  
  
Disclaimer: All publicity recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended.****

"Remind me again why in the world that I am standing in front of Sam's lab at 6am in the morning trying to sneak in?"

Daniel whined. He hasn't had a chance to get coffee since Jack dragged him out of his quarters.

"Sam's birthday's coming up, I am trying to surprise her." Jack replied.

Still trying to break into the lab without damaging it. That won't be good. Even a little scratch Sam would have his butt.

"And breaking into her lab would accomplished that. Great gift there Jack. As for my gift, I'll save you the trouble, I don't like my lab being broken into." Daniel said while adjusting his glasses, things still look blurry. _I really need to get some coffee, if I sneak off now, maybe Jack wouldn't notice it. _

"Funny, Danny boy. Now you either help me get inside her lab or be quiet like Teal'c"

"I believe O'Neill is trying to find Major Carter's notebook. Cassandra said that Major Carter uses the notebook as a tool to express her feelings. O'Neill believes that inside that book he will find the perfect gift to celebrate Major Carter's birth." Teal'c, unlike his other two teammates had already bought something for Sam long ago. He smiled at his friends when he remembered the conversation with Major Carter before she left for her meeting in Washington.

_"Teal'c, keep an eye on Daniel and Jack for me. Try to keep them out of trouble and out of my lab, Jack's being acting suddenly all too interested in my doohickeys."_

Little does she know, it's not her doohickeys that Jack's after, it's her diary.

"Ah, so we are not only trying to break into her lab, but we are also going to steal her diary and peek at it. Nice, wonder what Sam would do to you when she finds out." Daniel replied. Still not awake enough to help.

"She's not going to say anything because she won't know it." Jack replied and pick up a tool and stick it to the keyhole.

"What a wonderful surprise boys. What are you three doing outside Sam's lab at 6 in the morning during your downtime?"

Jack winced. _That can't be good. What's she doing here? Did Sam ask her to spy on us?_

The guys heard the voice and turned to see their favorite doctor, Janet standing behind them wearing her white coat looking confused.

"Hey Janet! How's Cassie? I heard that she got an A on the paper she wrote about the Mayans."

_Suddenly feeling better when his favorite girl showed up. Typical Daniel. The guy can complain just about everything and a look at Doc let him forget about everything. _Thought Jack.

"That's right! You should have seen her face when she brought back the paper. She was so happy. Thanks to your help other wise she wouldn't have done it" The doctor is now smiling at Daniel who smiled back.

"Na, all I did was point out some areas to research, she did all the work."

"This is nice and all but could we get back to the task at hand?" Jack's starting to sound annoyed. Still working on that lock, still having no progress.

"What are you trying to do Jack? Breaking into Sam's lab? You know she's not here so you don't need to worry that she's pulling all-nighter again." Janet said to Jack with a mischief grin on her face. She knows about Jack's desire to have the perfect birthday planed for Sam. But she promised Sam she would keep an eye on him.

"Jan, keep an eye on Jack will you? He's acting so strange lately. I am worried but I have to attend the meeting at Washington. Maybe you, Daniel and Teal'c can entertain him until I come back?"

TBC


	2. 2

"Like I told Danny boy here, Sam's birthday's coming up and I thought I would surprise her with a gift that she always wanted. I just need to find out what." He's giving up trying his different tools now. Looking like someone just killed his pet, Jack lean against the wall and look at Janet.

"I don't suppose you can help me on that do you Doc?" Jack said while looking at Janet with his best puppy dog eye, hoping to get a reply.

"Sorry Jack. You'll have to ask Sam. Tell you what, maybe Cassie would know. Why don't you three come over for dinner and we'll see what we can do." _ Well Sam, how's this for keeping an eye on him? I am inviting the sore bear into my house, if there's any damage you are SO paying for it._

"Besides, Sam's only gone to Washington for two days, you don't want to get into trouble of blowing up her lab accidentally and calling her back early do you? Remember the last time you tried breaking into her lab?" _When all else fails, a little guilt trip wouldn't hurt._

"Indeed O'Neill. That would not be wise. Major Carter will not be so forgiving this time if you destroyed her lab again, however innocent you intensions were." Teal'c said with his usual stony tone.

"Couldn't said it better myself Teal'c. Come on Jack, it's not like you can break into Sam's lab. You should know that after the last incident, she personally put in the new lock herself and you know how protective she is when it comes to her doohickeys. You said it yourself, her birthday's coming up, I don't think a damaged lab is on her Santa's list." Daniel smiled at the images of the blown up lab and a furious Sam flashes inside his brain. Sam was so mad at Jack last time that she didn't talk to Jack for three whole days. That girl sure can hold a grudge!

"Fine. But you are all helping me getting her a gift." Mission aborted. Jack now feeling grumpier than ever, but everyone knows it's not because he couldn't get in Sam's lab. No, it's more because he didn't see Sam for two days.

_God knows what happen to the grumpy, old solider that use sarcasm as protection. He's like a lost puppy without Sam, and he's too proud to say it. So glad they managed to get together, other wise it's going to do a whole lot of damage to team dynamic just watching them avoiding the "thing" between them._

"Great! I'll see you guys around 6. Oh, remember to bring drinks, we're having BBQ. I have to get back to the infirmary. See you all tonight!"

"Janet, I'll go with you, I need to grab a cup of coffee and can you check my prescription? I think I'm allergic to something in the meds."

The pair walked down the hallway leaving Jack with Teal'c.

"Well buddy, looks like it's just you and me till dinner time. What do you say we go hit the gym?"

"I have to turn down your invitation. I was unable to finish perform kel'noreem because of your distraction. I shall return to my quarters and I will see you at Doctor Fraiser's house tonight for BBQ."

Teal'c left with his usual nod of the head and left Jack standing in front of Sam's lab.

"Well, I guess I need to find something to kill time. Maybe I'll give these tools another try."

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter! What do you guys think? Feedbacks are always welcome


	3. 3

A/N: Sorry about the mistakes, hopefully it's all fixed in this chapter.

"Do you want one Janet?" Daniel asked and holding up a cup of coffee in his right hand while adjusting his glasses with the other.

"No thanks. You shouldn't be having any also Daniel. Caffeine is not good for your health and it's addictive." Janet frowned. She takes her patients' health seriously and Daniel is one of them. In fact, he is one of the most frequent residents in her infirmary.

Daniel gave her a small smile and walked her towards the infirmary.

"So how long do you think Jack would last without Sam" Daniel asked, trying to steer the topic away from himself.

"Well, his best record was three days and that was because I threatened him with needles so he would stay off his knees. This time I don't know. He's already driving people nuts. I have been getting phone calls asking when Sam will be back." Janet frowned again. _If Sam doesn't come back soon, I think the general might order the colonel off the base just so that everyone can get on with his or her job._

"Love sure makes you do crazy things. We should sign him up for Ophra, Air Force Special Ops Colonel who couldn't live without his girlfriend, that should make an interesting show." Daniel laughed.

"It would if Jack could turn his sarcastic jokes. Speaking of crazy, I had a wonderful time last weekend. I never thought you could be so feisty." Janet laughed at the events happened last weekend with Daniel on their first date. _No, it is not a date. It's just two friends going to museum, having dinner together that's all. Oh wake up girl! It's a date and you know it! Admit it, you had a great time. It's not everyday that you get to see the famous Dr. Jackson in action._

Daniel blushed and sneaked a look at Janet from the corner of his eyes. If Janet weren't so absorbed in her mind, she would have seen it.

"Yeah, about that, sorry Janet. I guess I just kinda lost my temper that day. I mean it's a museum and people are getting the translations all wrong. I thought..."

"It's okay Daniel. Really. I had a great time. It's nice to see another side of you besides, you weren't feisty; you were just...bit loud that's all. Besides, a date is suppose to be fun and I had fun and I got to know you." _Oh my god! Did I just say that out loud? Hope he wasn't paying too much attention._

_Did she just say a date? I thought...never mind Danny boy, just ask her out again when you have the chance!!_

"Well then, you have to give me the chance to make it up to you. No matter what you say, what happened last week was so not what I had in mind for our first date. What do you say, same time this week?" _Please Janet, say yes, please. _

"That would be great! Oh! I forgot, Cassie's having a sleepover this week at the house I have to supervise. You can't leave a half dozen of teenage kids unsupervised; you won't have a home to go to afterwards. Sorry Daniel, maybe another time." Janet said sounding really disappointed. She was looking forward to spending some alone time with Daniel, looks like that's not going to happen.

"I could help you watch the girls. It's 7 against 1, I think you need some backups just in case they start a riot." Daniel's also disappointed not having the chance to spend more time alone with Janet, but this way is better than nothing.

"You sure? Kids can be quite scary at this age."

"I'm sure." Daniel looked at Janet with his famous Jackson smile and those cute puppy dog eyes trying to reassure her that he _really_ wants to do it.

"So I'll see you on Saturday then. Be sure to bring your guns with you, you'll need it."

"Don't worry. I'll have you there to protect me"

A/N: Well, this my take on Janet and Daniel, don't worry I have great plans for Sam and Jack and maybe more for Janet and Daniel on another story, what do you think? Just want to thanks all the reviewers for their support I just started writing and it's still pretty rusty and a working progress so your support just makes everything easier. Oh, just to clear up something, the short piece I wrote about Sam's diary, "Dear Diary" has nothing to do with is this piece so there. Thanks for all your support!!


	4. 4

"Fraiser here." Janet was looking over the test results when the phone rang.

"Doctor, this is Hammond. I think you need to go down the Major Carter's lab and bring a few airmen with you. I have been getting reports of Colonel O'Neill's strange behavior. If I am not mistaken, all the reports said he's trying to break into her lab."

"There's nothing you need to worry about Colonel O'Neill. He's just got too much time on his hands and Sam's not here to distract his attention. I just talked to him this morning and other than sounding a little grumpy, he's the same old Jack."

"Ah, that made sense. Still, I think we need to do something before he blew up her lab again."

"Well sir, you could order him off the base. Although I don't think that would solve anything. If only we can have Sam back earlier, but I just talked to her and it sounds like the meetings are not going too well and she might be staying a day or two longer than expected." Janet signed. There's only so much she can do to entertain the Colonel and she's all fresh out of ideas.

"Since SG1 won't be able to function with Major Carter, I think it's time to give them some more downtime. Doctor, if you don't mind, tell SG1 that they are on downtime for another two weeks and I don't want to see any of them on base. It's time for them to take some time off and enjoy life."

"Of course sir. I'll tell them right away."

"Oh and tell Jack that he can hop on the first flight he find to Washington, the Air Force will cover the cost. It's better than having to restore all the equipments in Major Carter's lab. That is all and Doctor, take some time off too, we don't need our CMO to be sick."

"I'll sir." Hammond hung up the phone and Janet can't help but smile at herself. _Well, looks like all my problems are solved. Wonder if Daniel would want to go out for dinner today?_

A/N: I know this one is a bit short but I am working on the next chapter so hang in there.


	5. 5

"Carter."

"Hey Sam, how's the meeting coming along?"

Janet decided to phone Sam before she tells the guys the news.

"Terrible. I don't know why I'm here. The Joined Chief have already made up their minds, the meetings were just procedure until this guy came along, Colonel Michael Thomson. He has problems with every thing on the report, from the equipments SGC needed to the amount of paper we use." Sam signed. She missed her friends; it's always hard to fight a battle alone. _I missed Jack, I missed the easy atmosphere in SGC, missed all the friendliness._

"Never heard of him. Why does his opinion matters if the Joined Chief already approved the budget for the new equipments?" Janet could tell that Sam's really stressed. _Don't I have the perfect thing to cheer you up! Great, one stone two birds, I am good._

"Apparently, Colonel Thomson works for some guy with politic influences that the Joined Chief decided it's better to get along with him than making new enemy, which means I get to answer every questions he has. I missed you guys, but like I said in the morning, it looks like I'll be staying till early next week." Sam signed again. She didn't sign up to join the Air Force to attend meetings that last over a week.

"Well, the guys and me missed you too, especially the Colonel. He tried to break into your lab again this morning. Thankfully Daniel and Teal'c were there before any damage occurred."

"He did what! I thought he already learned his lesson last time he tried that. What does he want anyways?"

"Well, you'll have to ask him that, but I managed to get him away from it. I asked the guys to dinner tonight. Hopefully that'll get his mind off you for some time although Daniel seriously doubts that it'll help. He even suggests signing Jack up for Ophra. His exact words were _Air_ _Force Special Ops Colonel who couldn't live without his girlfriend_."

"I don't think Jack would appreciate Daniel's humor." Sam smiled. She could imagine how much Jack's getting on people's nerves.

"You have to admit that it would make an interesting episode."

"No I don't have to admit to anything. Besides I am not his girlfriend."

"Oh please girl, wake up. You two have been dating for the past three months if you are not his girlfriend then what are you? _These two will be the death of me. Not his girlfriend!_

"We are not really dating really, just friends having dinner and movies that all." Sam blushed. She still can't believe that it's allowed. Everything still seems like a dream and she's afraid that she'll wake up soon.

"Friends huh? Then how come when Daniel goes to meeting, Jack won't lose his mind and starts doing crazy things?

"Daniel..."

"Never mind. I didn't phone to argue. Remember I said the guys are coming over for BBQ? Well, we decided that it's only fair if we are having team night you should be able to participate too so we are sending you a special package, it should arrive sometime tonight so be prepare."

"Special package? Jan, it's not some kind of joke is it? I don't think I'll be able to appreciate any jokes in the near future after the encounter I have with Colonel Thomson, he has no sense of humor whatsoever."

"Don't worry, you'll like the package. Well, SG7 just gate in. I need to go, you know how they're just like Daniel; trouble just can't seem to avoid them. Try to relax, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Jan, talk to you later and good luck with SG7."


	6. 6

Janet spotted the guys as she walked into the commissary. The three of them were eating. Teal'c as always had more food on the tray than you thought possible, Daniel had a sandwich in his left hand and yes you guessed it, coffee in the other and the colonel, well, he's staring at the half eaten blue-jello.

_That's a surprise. I thought red was his favorite._

"Hey guys. Having snacks I see." Janet greeted the guys and sat down on the empty chair besides Daniel.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Daniel and Teal'c both looked at her, waiting for her to finish while Jack continued staring at the jello.

"To what are you referring to Doctor Fraiser?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, I was on the phone with Sam when SG7 gated in¡K"

"Is she okay?" Jack cut off Janet and asked.

_Well so that got your attention._

"Like I was saying. I was talking to Sam and this new guy, Colonel Thomson was giving her a hard time and she won't be back till next week." Janet looked at the boys and laughed at their reactions to the news. Daniel's was the best.

_Great. _Thought Daniel. _It's only Tuesday and Sam won't be back till next week. That's five days away. Five days! I don't think I can survive this. _Daniel can't help but groaned at the thought of having to work with Jack without Sam for five more days.

As usual, you can't really tell what Teal'c was thinking under that mask, but Jack didn't look any different than before.

_Well, that's odd. I thought he would be devastated. _Thought Janet.

"Doc, you scared me. I thought something happened to Sam. She'll do fine with this Thomsam guy. She always ends up having to stay at DC longer than expected. It's no surprise."

Janet and Daniel looked at each other while Teal'c raised an eyebrow. _That was not what I expected. _Janet thought.

_Is this the same guy who blew up Sam's lab so she'll come home early, the one that tried stealing Sam's diary so he could find her a birthday present, the one that drove everyone crazy because she's not here? What happened to the real Jack O'Neill? _Daniel couldn't believe what he heard.

"Then I guess you don't need this anymore." Janet said and put an envelope on the table.

"What's that?" asked Daniel.

"Since SG1 can't function without Sam, General Hammond's giving you guys two weeks of downtime and this is a ticket to Washington, a key to Sam's room in the hotel and a reservation of dinner for two at the most romantic restaurant in Washington, courtesy of the US Air Force." Janet finished with a wicked smile.

"What?" the three, well, Daniel and Jack shouted.

"I think I might need to run more tests on you guys. Can't you pay more attention to me?" Janet said while shaking her head. _This is more fun then I imagined._

"Like I said, in here, there's a ticket to Washington, a key¡K"

"Yeah, we heard you Doc. But for who?"

"Well, that he didn't say. I suppose it's for one of you guys." _ Like you have to ask whom. Any random airmen could tell you who the envelope's for._

"Doctor Fraiser, I have no intension of going to Washington, I wished to visit my family in Chulak."

"I think that can be arranged Teal'c. Say hi to R'yac for me." Janet smiled. Teal'c nodded and left the commissary.

"I have some projects I wanted to finish, this would be a great chance, besides, I promised Janet I would help at Cassie's sleep over so no thank you." Daniel said and smiled at Janet.

"I guess this is yours Colonel." Janet handed to envelope to Jack and he left without saying a word.

"That was evil Janet. I was going to request General Hammond to throw Jack over to what ever planet we could find just to avoid working with him without Sam."

"You weren't the one I want to scare. Guess special ops training have its advantages."

"Since Jack and Teal'c won't be here tonight, are we still having BBQ?"

"Daniel, the BBQ was for Jack to take his mind off Sam. Now that he's not here, I don't think it's necessary anymore."

"Oh." Daniel looked disappointed. He wanted to go. _Really._

"We'll have spaghetti instead so don't forget to bring some wine for it." Janet said and gave Daniel a kiss on his cheeks and left.

After everyone left, Daniel was still sitting there staring at the seat Janet was on, stunned at Janet's kiss.

"I guess it's a date then."


	7. 7

Washington D.C, Pentagon Conference Room

Colonel Thomson is giving his conclusion for the day's presentation. Sam's exhausted. A simple budget meeting turned into a "tell me what it does" presentation. Sam got the budget yesterday, but like she told Janet, the Joined Chief wanted Sam to satisfy Colonel Thomson's needs, which means answering lots and lost of questions.

"Thanks everyone, the meeting will continue tomorrow at 0900. You're all dismissed."

Everyone started gathering his or her files and leaving for the day.

_Finally. I sure hope he doesn't have any more questions for me tomorrow. The next time I do General Hammond a favor, Daniel's coming with me. Sure he's a civilian, but he was the one that figure out the address on the DHD so he'll be qualified to answer Colonel Thomson's questions. Besides, Daniel's better at these long discussion meetings, I just want to get back to my lab and finish my experiments. _

FLASH BACK

"Major, there's being a change in the annual budget meeting at Washington. It turns out that a Colonel Thomson will be attending the meeting and the President wants to have him at our side. I want you to represent SGC's interest and show the man what we do here; Major Davis will also be there to assist you in persuading the Colonel. Officially, you will be there for the budget meeting, SG1 will be on downtime for two days, that should give you enough time to do your job.

END OF FLASH BACK

The general was wrong, it's been three days and Colonel Thomson doesn't seem to back down on questioning the existence of SGC.

_It's going to be a long week._

A/N: Sorry for the delay, something came up and it stopped me from writing. This is a short chapter, but don't worry the next few will be up soon.


	8. 8

A/N: This is the revised version. Sorry about the spelling problem, I will try to be more careful proofreading before updating it.

"Carter." Sam's cell rang just as she got on to the taxi going to the hotel she's staying.

"Hi Sam. How's everything?" Daniel said cheerfully. After his talk with Janet yesterday, he felt it's his responsibility to check on his friend and well, maybe spy on her a little also.

"Hey Daniel. It's so good to hear your voice! I miss you guys." Sam's mood just improved; it's always good to hear your friends' voices after a long day. _I hope he would call too._

"Well, we miss you too, especially Jack even though he wouldn't admit it. General Hammond ordered him off base so people can get on with their jobs. I think I heard him said something about "sky blue water and fish" so I'm assuming he'd be going to Minnesota after our little team BBQ tonight." _That should throw her off._

"That's great. I hope the meeting will be over soon so I can start enjoying some time off too. So what are you planning to do? Staying at base finishing some translation?"

"I'll be visiting a friend actually." Daniel smiled at the thought of having a private dinner with Janet tonight. He can still feel the kiss Janet gave him before leaving him alone at the commissary.

"Is this friend a she?" Sam teased. She knows about the "thing" between Janet and Daniel, but she's not telling him that, it's more fun this way. She and Cassie had been betting on when those two will finally see the light and be together, they are made for each other.

"Um...yeah, it's an old friend actually." Daniel said nervously. _Is it me, or is the room suddenly feels a lot hotter._

"Relax Daniel, I was just teasing you. I know about you and Janet, Cassie told me about your frequent visits to her house lately. She said that you two are secretly seeing each other. Of course, if you are, you are not doing too good a job at making it a secret."

"Yeah, about that, we are not really dating, just hanging out together."

"Come on Daniel, this is me you are talking to. Remember, I am Janet's best friend, we tell each other everything." _Well, not exactly everything, but enough to know that she likes you a lot and had a great time with you last week._

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Daniel cleared his throat.

"So anything interesting in SGC?" Sam asked.

"Well you know, just meeting some aliens, getting shot at, breaking my neck, nothing special." Daniel joked.

"Sounds like fun. Listen, I'll talk to you later, the Pentagon just paged me."

"Try to have some fun there, Sam. We don't want you making yourself sick working too hard. Good luck with your meeting."

"Thanks. Bye Daniel."

Sam hung up the phone and starting dialing the Pentagon. _Now what? I guess my plan of having a bubble bath and stay there just went out the window. Sigh._


	9. Just a thought

A/N: Thanks for pointing out my spelling and grammar mistakes. I promise I will spend more time on proofreading or having someone read it before I update it. Thanks for the support so far, it means a lot to me to have feedbacks. The next chapter is coming along nicely, but I am afraid it has a really "out there" scene. Don't know if I should leave it be or change it, so give me a shout on what you think. If no body objects to weird scene then I'll post it ASAP.


	10. 9

A/N: I made some adjustment to the scene, hopefully it won't come off as too weird. Of course, I understand that in real life there's no way it'll happen but hey, it's just for fun so bear with me. Again, feedbacks are always welcome.

"This is Major Samantha Carter, Colonel Thomson just paged me, could you connect me to his office?" Sam phoned Pentagon as she noticed the number on her pager was from Colonel Thomson. _Wonders what he wants now? Hopefully he's not calling me back to the Pentagon for any more meetings today._

"Yes of course, wait a moment please ma'am."

"Thomson." Colonel Thomson answered. He was sitting in his office going over the files on SGC. Everything he had seen so far about the place fascinates him, the adventures, the encounters with alien races and most of all, Major Samantha Carter. He might be giving her a hard time on meetings, but that's his job, his boss wants him there to voice his concerns. He, however, finds her to be very attractive. _How can I not? She's perfect. She's a major in the Air Force, a doctor in astrophysics and those long legs that seem to go on forever. She's every boy's dream, beauty and brain. What more could you ask for?_

"Colonel, this is Major Carter. I replied as soon as my pager went off, anything wrong, sir?"

"Just have some more questions about SGC, maybe we could discuss it over dinner?" Thomson said. Trying to sound casual talking about work. If this goes where he hopes it will, work won't be their topic of conversation.

_Is he saying what I think he is saying? He did not just ask me out to dinner, right?_

"Sorry sir, could it wait until tomorrow's meeting? That way I will have more detailed answers for your questions regarding SGC."

"Well, let me be blunt Sam, I find you to be very attractive and are wondering if you would grant me your presence at dinner and we could get to know each other better."

_Okay. So he IS asking me out. Oh my god. Could this day get any worse? How do I face him tomorrow at the meeting? Calm down Sam, you can do this. Now all you need to do is reject him politely and go back to the hotel and try to forget this conversation ever take place._

"Sorry sir, I had a long day today and I would like to get some rest before the meeting tomorrow and sir, I am um...seeing someone already." Sam replied nervously. _Well, I didn't lie; Jack and I had been going out for a while now. Wow, where did that came from? Better not let Janet hear that!_

"Oh, no sweat. Sorry to bother you Major. Carry on, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting."

With that, Colonel Thomson hung up.

Sam couldn't believe that just happened. Sure Colonel Thomson was an attractive guy but there's only one colonel that Sam wants to know better of, whom as of right now is probably drinking beer with the guys at Janet's house having a blast. _Sigh. I sure could use some comfort food tonight. Glad that I remembered to request a room equipped with a stove._ Just because she can't cook doesn't mean that she doesn't appreciate food, especially at times like this. _Dinner and bubble bath sounds like heaven right now._

__

A/N: If there's any more mistakes in this one, please tell me and I'll correct it ASAP.


	11. 10

Hotel

Sam got off the cab, going over in her mind what had happened today. _Well, you can't really say it's bad, I mean, it's not everyday you got ask to dinner by an Air Force Colonel. Okay, whom am I kidding; today's probably the worst day ever! _Not trying to sound ungrateful at the attention Colonel Thomson gave her, but like she said before, there's only _one_ Colonel that she's interested in. _All right girl, happy thoughts, you got enough headache for a day so forget all that and bring on the rainbows and bunnies. _Sam slowly entered the hotel lobby and started walking toward the elevator.

"Ms Samantha Carter?" Someone was calling her name from the front desk.

"Yes?" Sam replied tiredly. _Guess dinner and bath will have to wait, I'll probably drop dead and fall sleep the second my head touches the pillow._

"This just arrived for you." The Clerk handed over a small package and a small bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." Sam said surprised as she gathered the package and flowers in her arms along with her brief case.

"Your welcome. Enjoy you stay, ma'am." The Clerk gave Sam a smile and went off helping the old lady that just entered through the door.

_This must be the "care package" Janet was talking about. _As Sam stood there wondering what the package contains, she noticed a small card attached to the flowers. It was written in Daniel's flourish handwriting:

_Dear Sam,_

_Sorry to hear that you have to stay at Washington instead of with us here. Hopefully this will cheer you up. Remember; don't work too hard, other wise we might have to send Jack over to baby-sit you!_

_Daniel_

Sam couldn't help it but smile and closed her eyes to smell the sweet sent the flowers were giving off. Suddenly she felt much better and calmer. _Perhaps today's not so bad after all._ Sam again gathered her stuff and took the elevator to her room. She couldn't help but wondered what is inside the package, although she was sure that whatever it is, she would love it because it's from her friends.

A/N: This is a short one but don't worry, everything will come together soon and Sam will eventually see Jack, probably in the next chapter if nothing special comes up. So again, bear with me.


	12. 11

At the Hotel Room

Sam struggled a little in front of her room trying to balance the flower, the package and her brief case in her arms while searching for her keycard in her purse. She found the key, inserted it and opened the door. Once inside the room, she dropped her brief case, which made a loud noise followed by a crash sound that sounded like metal hitting the floor, and a man's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Damn!" the man cursed, followed by more crashing sound.

Sam became alerted, took a look at the surroundings and spotted a leather coat hung on the back of the chair. _That looked familiar._

"Who's there? I am a Major in the Air Force, I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it so whoever you are better come out before I shoot." Sam shouted towards the kitchen and dropped her stuff on the floor, reaching for the gun in her purse at the same time.

"It's me Sam, don't shoot. I am coming out now." Just as the man finished telling Sam that, he walked over to the hallway where Sam could see him standing right where she was. And there he was, Colonel Jack O'Neill, wearing a loose fitted shirt and pant looking as sharp as they came, although he's looking a little nervous about something.

"Jack?" Sam couldn't believe it; her eyes went wide as she saw the man before her, the man that was on her mind a few moments ago is now standing right in front of her. Her face lit up and gave him a blinding smile as she walked towards him.

"Yes, Major. Now, I don't believe that's a proper greeting to your superior, I think somebody should look into it." Jack said with a serious tone, but judging by the big grin he had on his face you can tell he's not serious about what he just said.

As Jack finished his little speech, Sam's arms came around his neck while his arms went around her waist to pull her close to him in an embrace.

"I can't believe you are here!" Sam murmured as she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth their closeness had brought and to really take in what had happened.

Jack pulled her to him more, he too needed the reassurance that he's here with her, the woman who had been in his mind since the day she left, wait no, since the day they met four years ago.

Sam pulled back a little, just enough for her to see his brown eyes. She saw tenderness, joy and love. She smiled unconsciously as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Believe it or not, I am here and I am not going anywhere." Jack replied and with a smile that reflected his joy of being here with her, he leaned down a little just to capture her lips with his. It was a light kiss, finished as fast as it begins. It was not meant to do anything to her other than showed her how much he cared and how much it meant to be here with her. Nevertheless, the kiss still made her legs went weak and if she's not in Jack's arms right now, she would probably fall.

Sam pulled back a little again; she wanted to see those brown eyes she loved so much. She gave him another smile that was reserved just for him and asked:

"How long can you stay?" Sam said it with a small frown on her face. It was nothing more than a whisper, partly because she was still trying to recover from the kiss, and partly because she was afraid to hear the answer.

"As long as you want me." Jack replied calmly and one of his hands came up from her waist to caress her face, trying to smooth away the frown she had.

Once his words were out of his mouth, Sam's face lit up again and bury herself in Jack's arms, this time enjoying the unique sent that was his and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

TBC


	13. 12

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews so far, they mean a lot to me. Sorry for the long delay for this chapter. School started, and well, to make a long story short, it sucked and it was chaotic. So here's the long over-due chapter, hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------

At the Hotel Room

The two of them just stayed there as time went by, each with different thoughts on their mind. They had come a long way to get to where they are right now, in each other's arms—years of personal sacrifice for duty and honor, until the day that General Hammond called them to his office three month ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Jack, Sam, what I am about to say is strictly off the record. I am tired of watching you two dancing around this 'thing' that I will not comment on except this, whatever happens off-base does not concern me as long as it _stays_ off-base. Understood? You're dismissed."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It took the two of them a while to really take in what the General just told them as they walked out the office. It was the Colonel who made the first move.

**FLASHBACK**

"**So Carter, how about dinner tonight at my house, nothing formal, just thought we should hang out today. So I'll see you at my house at 1900, don't be late." With that, the Colonel walked, well, more like skipped down the hall and left Sam standing there stunned.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Things had changed since that dinner. Sam and Jack seemed more comfortable around each other; of course, being able to spend more time off-base certainly helped the issue. The two of them talked a lot since the dinner too. They had decided to take things slowly, to get to know one another more before moving into something they both wanted very much—a family.

And now, here they are, enjoying the presence of one another and picturing the future that they will share with each other. Well, at least before Jack's voice break the moment.

"As much as I love having you in my arms, I think there's smoke coming out of our dinner."

Sam's eyes snapped open, she turned around to face the kitchen, and saw the black smoke coming out of a small saucepan, and the condition of the rest of the kitchen. Let's just say it's not pretty.

"What happened here?" Sam asked as Jack walked over to the stove trying to save what's left of the sauce.

"Cooking happened here Sam. I thought you are suppose to be the smart one" Jack muttered under his breath as he quickly turned off the heat and dumped the pan into the sink.

"Well, so much for home-cooked meal. I guess we'll just have take-outs. How does Chinese sound?" Jack asked as he cleaned away his three hours of hard work.

"You cooked?" To say Sam was surprised that Jack cooked was the understatement of the year. It's not because Jack can't cook, in fact he's pretty good at it, it's just that he doesn't like cooking. _It's too much hassle just to have something to eat. Make a phone call and there's dinner. _That was what he told Sam why she asked him why he doesn't cook as often.

"You mentioned last time we were at my house that the best way to release stress after a long day of hard work is home-cooked meal and bubble bath. I heard that you were having a hard time at Pentagon today so I thought I would cook for you. Now, the dinner may be ruined, but I brought your favorite bubble thingy from your house, and it's by the bathtub. How about you go and relax while I try to fix us something to eat or call for take-outs?" Jack blabbed.

Sam just stood there staring at Jack with her mouth slightly opened. Jack was getting nervous at the stare, and shoved his hands inside his pockets. Seconds later, Sam throw herself at him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could manage under the surprise.

Minutes later, or it seemed like minutes to them, Sam said with teary eyes "That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" and gave Jack the biggest and sweetest smile and went off to the bathroom leaving Jack standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, _that_ certainly worth all the hard work I've done." He too had a big smile on his face as he started to go over the refrigerator finding something edible for his Sam.

A/N: Like I said before, school started and going to university this year changed a lot of things and required a lot of my time so I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. But I can promise that I'll keep writing as long as there are people that want to read it. Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are the best!!


	14. 13

Here's the long over due chapter!

* * *

As Sam disappeared into the bedroom area, she can't help but stop and take a moment just to digest what had happened in the pass half an hour. _I can't believe he's really here. _As if sensing her doubt, soft mutters of Jack can be heard from where she's standing. She took a look around the bedroom and saw Jack's bag lying besides the bed. _Where is he going to sleep tonight?_ She took a second look around the room and decided that the bed's big enough for the two of them to share. A smile creep onto her face as she let the idea of having a warm body to cuddle next to set into her mind.

Sam put down her uniform jacket and her briefcase and walked towards to bathroom. As she walked into the bathroom, she immediately saw her bubble bath and began to draw herself a nice warm bath. After testing the water, she let herself enjoy the feel of warm water around her and her mind began to wonder. _If only I don't have to work tomorrow._ Sam sighed and decided to spend every second she can with the man in the kitchen currently trying to save dinner. She chuckled as she remembered the sight of the kitchen. _Thank god I don't have to clean it up_.

It took a while for Sam to relax and freshen up and when she did she found herself sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow to herself and thinking. It was almost five months since General Hammond had the "talk" with them, almost four months since everyone on the base knew about their new "relationship". Granted, nobody on base is supposed to know it but the base grapevine has its sources and besides, there's the base pool thing that needed to be resolved. The winner remained unnamed but Sam had a feeling that it's a certain doctor she knows. Life had changed and she's happy with the changes. Sure, they had their moments. How can they not when the both of them are so stubborn. But she got to see the side of O'Neill that's hidden under the shell of sarcastic-stubborn Colonel. Sam chucked as she remembered the first time she met Jack. She can't imagine her life without him and what's in store of their future. But for the first time in her life, Samantha Carter wasn't afraid of the unpredictable because life with Jack O'Neill is any but predictable.

"Sam?" Jack called from the kitchen wondering what's taking her so long.

It wasn't until hearing his voice that she remembered he's in the kitchen salvaging their dinner.

"I'll be out in a sec." She answered and put down the pillow. _Well, there's no point in sitting here thinking about the life with the man when I can just go and see for myself_. Sam went out the room with a warming smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long overdue….I know four month is a long time but I just can't seemed to write down the feeling I want thus the delay….it's still not the way I wanted but close enough…let me know what you guys think 


	15. 14

"This is nice." Sam said sleepily as she snuggled deeper into Jack's embrace.

The two of them are sitting on the loveseat watching the flames dancing in the fireplace. It was a little over nine when they finally finished dinner. They called for take-outs instead of cooking.

**FLASHBACK**

"**What took you so long? I almost thought you drowned." Jack asked as Sam coming out of the bedroom area. **

"**Nothing. Where are you going?" She frowned, seeing Jack having his jacket on and searching for his keys. _He can't be called back already. I didn't hear any phone ring. _Sam panicked. _Maybe is the base. _**

**Seeing the frown on her face, Jack quickly replied**

"**The dinner I prepared was ruined and I just thought I will go and get some grocery and start over again since I promised you a home cooked meal."**

"**Don't. You'll just have to make it up to me when we get back. Let's just get something to eat I am so tired now I just want to cuddle."**

**END FLASHBACK**

Jack smiled at Sam as he rest his chin on her head. Seeing her closing her eyes he can tell that he's almost asleep. He then noticed something on the table—a package, and some flowers.

"Secret admirer?"

"Huh?"

Jack grab the package off the table and put it in Sam's lab for her to see what he's talking about.

"Oh. This. I almost forgot. It's from Daniel, see." Sam took out the note for Jack to see. He chuckled.

"Well, he's right. I am here" that being said he held Sam closer to him and pointed to the package again.

"So what's this?"

"Janet mentioned a 'care package', guess this must be it." She opened it and found a box of her favorite chocolate and a CD with another note, this time it's in Janet's handwriting. She smiled as she reads the note.

_Sam, _

_By the time you got this, you probably found the 'care package' I mentioned. That's right, you guessed it, the care package is our one and only Colonel Jack O'Neill who I have to say have managed yet again to made everyone's life just that much more interesting in the past two days. General Hammond had given SG1 a week downtime so enjoy. Oh, play the CD, let's just say even if he wouldn't admit it, we will. We can't take it any longer so maybe next time you would so kindly invite him along with you to meetings as to spare us some headache. Again, enjoy and I'll see you when you get back and I want to know _everything

_Janet_

"Well, let's play the CD, doctor's orders and I don't think we want to cross this particular doctor."


	16. 15

Sam pulled herself up, took the CD and walked towards the stereo. (A/N: I know…most hotel rooms don't have it so just pretend they are at a really nice room)

As she opened the case, she saw another note. This time it is from Cassie.

"Well, what do we have here" said Jack who had followed Sam and had wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. Sam picked up the note so that both of them can read it at the same time.

_Sam,_

_I found this song and Mom agreed that it's the prefect song for you two. Listen carefully to the lyrics; I think you'll find it very appropriate to the situation. _

_Love_

_Cassie_

Sam put the CD in and slow and soothing background music started to fill up the room. Jack turned Sam around and close the distance between the two and the two of them began slowly dancing to the music.

_Another day  
Without your smile  
Another day just passes by  
But now I know  
How much it means  
For you to stay  
Right here with me_

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer_

_I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you_

_A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along_

_Things can come and go I know but  
Baby I believe  
Something's burning strong between us  
Makes it clear to me_

_I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna die lying in your arms  
I wanna grow old with you  
I wanna be looking in your eyes  
I wanna be there for you  
Sharing everything you do  
I wanna grow old with you_

The music ended but the two of them continued to dance to their own music.

"That was nice. Except for the dying part"

"Don't wanna die in my arms?" Sam joked.

"Nope. Don't plan on dying for at least another 40 years" Sam chuckled.

"I don't think that's the reason they picked this song for us" Sam said.

"No?"

"No. I think it's because they can't stand you moping around the base like a lost puppy and they are trying to tell you that it's okay to admit it because they knew." Sam smiled. She has such wonderful friends who just love to see Jack squirm since it happens so rarely.

"I did no such thing. Air Force Colonels do not mope." Jack quickly comes to his defense.

Without looking, Sam can tell that Jack has a smile on his face. He too feels blessed to have their friends in their life. Even though he would not admit it to them. He's not a guy who says those kinds of things; he shows them just like now. He had Sam in his arms to show her how much he misses her.

"Ok. So you didn't mope. But I bet you were driving them crazy because without me, you don't have anyone to bug when you are bored."

"I guess it's time for bed. You are starting to sound delirious. Come on sleepy head"

"Is that an invitation?"


End file.
